A Chance
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: If you give me a chance, I can treat you right." Gender swapped. Based on carrinth Revan and Beast Girl's picture. Revan/Beast Girl.


**A Chance**

**REVAN'S POV**

"Friend Revan have you seen or heard from friend Beast Girl. She has not returned from her "date" with Terran, and I'm getting very worried." Kor had said once he suddenly appeared next to me on the couch, where I had been trying to read my book, in at least come peace and quiet.

"I'm sure she's still with Terran. They're probably having a wonderful time." I'm glad my hood is up. I really would not like to explain to Kor why my cheeks are red. And NO I'm not jealous!

"But friend Revan, it's storming and friend Beast Girl hasn't called to tell us she is ok." I glance up at the window and find it coated with rain drops, and the sky a dark black that was casually lit up with the flashes of lightning.

"I'm sure she is fine Kor. But if she doesn't call in 10 minutes, I'll go and look for her." Kor's small, but strong arms, wrap around me and all the breath that was in me goes out the window.

"Oh thank you friend Revan!"

"Kor…air…" I'm guessing he noticed my new blue complextion, and let me go.

"I am sorry. Thank you again friend!" Kor bounced off, happy once again.

* * *

10 minutes had passed and there was still no word from Beast Girl. Kor came back into the room to tell me, but I was already half way out the door.

* * *

I tried contacting her on her communicator first, but was not surprised to find it turned off. This left me to think for myself. Now if I was Beast Girl, going on a date with…ugh Terran, where would I-

My mental battle with myself ended when I saw a sign in the window of a store saying the fair was in town.

"The fair." The rain droplets smacked into my face like little pebbles. They stung, but I felt a new pain. A pain I had never felt before. I just pushed it aside and flew faster in the direction of the fair.

* * *

I searched all around the fair for my green friend but I had no luck. I even asked people if they had seen her, but still, I had no luck.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a green girl around here?" I asked the ruff looking guy that was working the Ferris wheel.

"Oh yeah I saw her. Awfully sad lookin'. She took off into the park." I gave a slight nod and muttered a thank you before walking under the archway marked 'Park.'

"Beast Girl." I called out into the rain. I turned another green busy corner and a green and purple figure caught my eye.

There she was. I had found her. Sitting on a bench under a streetlight that showed the tear streaks that were stained onto her beautiful green cheeks. Wait? Beautiful… I… I can't…. I mean…NO! I have to worry about her right now.

"Beast Girl?" I called out to her again before cautiously walking towards her. Her head snapped towards me, and she stood, wiping the falling tears that I had already seen.

"Revan…wh…what are you doing here?" she hugged her arms around her chest as I stood in front of her.

"I got worried when you didn't come home." Her tears seemed to stop and her mouth hung slightly open, revealing her little fangs that I've grown to love seeing.

"Y…you got worr…worried? About me?!" I felt a small, very small smile tug at the corners of my lips as I gave a slow nod.

"You want to tell me what happened? You don't have to, but maybe…you'll feel better." She looked down and I could tell the tears where coming back.

I reached up and gave the clip on my cloak a tug and it slide off my shoulders. I through it around her and let it rest on her shoulders, affectively shielding her from any further rain.

"Re…Revan?" her emerald eyes poked through under my hood, and I gave another small smile, before turning around and kneeling down a bit.

I'm sure she was confused about my actions, because I sure as hell was. But she soon slid onto my back, immediately soaking my back with her wet clothes. I didn't care as I let my hands fall under her butt, and her arms wrap around me, just as I lifted off the ground and began flying back home.

* * *

It was sometime after we flew over the fair, and right before we flew up over the city that she rested her head against the back of my shoulder.

"Thank you Revan." I felt my cheeks become hot.

"Anytime."

She was silent again for another minute or so before she began telling me her story.

"We went to the fair and we were having a good time. But then… then when we were walking he…he told me he… he was leaving." I knew he did something wrong. He's such an ass!

"I…I really thought he… he was going to stay." I felt her body begin to shake again with sobs. I did the only thing I could. I held onto her tighter.

* * *

I landed on the island around the tower and gently set her down.

"Revan…I-." I cut her off by leaning in and wrapping her up in my arms, hugging her close to my chest.

"I'm so sorry that Terran did that. He doesn't deserve someone as beautiful and great like you." She gently pushed away and looked up into my eyes.

"Revan…"

"I would treat you right Beast Girl. I would never leave you. I would keep you safe at night, and hold you when you're-." I stopped talking when she stood on her tip toes and gently pressed her lips onto mine.

They were softer than they looked, and they tasted like…watermelon, and something else. Her tongue ran across my bottom lip, and I couldn't help but open my mouth slightly and allow her tongues access into me. My tongue touched the tip of hers and a moan came from her throat and vibrated through my mouth, making me moan in turn.

She slowly backed out and I rested my forehead against hers, trying to catch my breath.

"I…I love you Beast Girl. And if you give me a chance, I can treat you right." Her eyes slowly slid open and fresh tears rimmed the edges of her eyes. This confused me. I reached up and rubbed my thumb across the bottom of her eyes, wiping away the tears.

"Beast girl…I-." she leaned up and again let her lips connect with mine.

"I…I don't know if I love you, but I... I'll give you a chance." I really couldn't help but let probably _the_ biggest smile come across my face.

"Thank you. But right now, let's get you inside and into dry clothes." She finally let the smile I love come out. The one that held a fang poking out.

"I'd like that." I felt her hand emerge from inside my cloak and intertwine with mine.

* * *

Everyone was in their beds when we returned, which was good. I walked her to her room and as I stopped in front of the door that held her name, I was just going to say goodbye, but her grip tightened on my hand.

"Stay with me?"

"Of course."


End file.
